Waltzing In
by KH freak 813
Summary: Victor and Yuuri had gotten married at last. Guess who decided to crash their wedding? Well, none of them knew those people. If they were even people at all. Victuuri and other pairings.


Hello readers! It's **KH freak 813** here! As of recently, I have absolutely fallen in love with Yuri on Ice! It's just too awesome _NOT_ to love and in so many ways! Since I love both this and Hetalia—yet there are hardly any crossovers between the two on this site—I decided to write my own! I hope you enjoy it! (:

By the way, Yuuri is the Japanese Yuri while Yuri is the Russian one! ;)

Feel free to read my other Hetalia fics if you like this one! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Hetalia or Yuri on Ice. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

"Oi Katsudon! Who the heck are these lunatics and who invited them?!"

"I don't know Yurio—"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Calm down Yurio!"

"SHUT UP VICTOR!"

"Anyways, did you invite them Yuuri?"

"Nope."

"I didn't either."

"THEN WHO DID?!"

"I have no idea Yurio."

"Nor do I Yurio."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! BOTH OF YOU!"

It had been a nice, peaceful wedding. After Yuuri Katsuki had won the gold medal in the most recent Grand Prix Final, he and Victor Nikiforov got married, as promised. And what a wedding it was. It was held at the Catedral de la Santa Cruz y Santa Eulalia de Barcelona, the same church the pair had gotten engaged at the year prior. Everything was decorated with only the most lavish of materials. Everyone was dressed in white, including the grooms. The vows had been declared with the utmost passion, tears pouring out of blue and brown eyes, tears pouring from the guests' eyes as well. Even from a moody teen aka Yuri Plisetsky and a moody man aka Michele Crispino.

But not all had gone according to plan.

* * *

 _"You may now kiss the gr—"_

 _"_ _Congratulazioni per sposarsi!"_

 _Huh?! All eyes snapped to the entrance of the cathedral, the loving gaze shared between the fiancés broken as all turned around._

 _But that was only the beginning. "Feliciano! You can't just—"_

 _"_ _Anata-tachi no kekkon o oiwai shimasu_ _!"_

 _"You too Kiku?! You of all c—"_

 _"_ _Glückwunsch zur Hochzeit!"_

 _"Mein Gott! Bruder!"_

 _"Come on West! Lighten up a little! Today's an awesome day!"_

 _"Gilbert is right; be happy for the two grooms. I sure am!_ _Félicitations pour votre mariage!"_

 _"I agree with Francis, especially since these two are getting married at a church in my place! ¡_ _Felicitaciones por su día de la boda_ _!"_

 _"Of course Bad Touch would be like this."_

 _"Come on-aru! Don't be so serious today-aru!_ _Zhùhè nǐ de hūnyīn_ _!"_

 _"You of all people?! This is even worse than Kiku doing it—"_

 _"Why of course he would be happy! He's seeing one of his own being happily married off, just like me!_ _Pozdravlyayem s zhenyatsya_ _!"_

 _"Mio Dio, HE'S speaking. I'm so scared."_

 _"It's okay fratello. It's okay."_

 _The betrothed could not help but be confused at what they were witnessing. Even the priest was not excluded._

 _Michele quirked a brow. "I could swear that brown-haired guy with the weird curl just said '_ _Congratulations on getting married_ _'."_

 _"And the man who looks like him only with darker hair and his curl on the other side said 'My God' and apparently they're brothers." Sara Crispino held an identical expression to that of her sibling._

 _The two Italians were not the only ones who could understand any of that though. Yuuri casted a perplexed glance at his soon-to-be husband. "Did that Japanese guy just say '_ _I congratulate you for your marriage'_ _?"_

 _"I think so. The Russian said '_ _Congratulations on getting married_ _' too you know." Victor shrugged. "And by the way, the French guy said '_ _Congratulations for your marriage_ _'."_

 _From within the audience,_ _Christophe Giacometti_ _smirked. "The albino congratulated you guys too while the blond said 'My God' and 'Brother'."_

 _"Oh wow."_ _Guang Hong Ji_ _muttered from beside the Swiss. "And the Chinese lady congratulated you two as well—"_

 _"I AM MALE, NOT FEMALE-ARU! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO YOUR OWN C—"_

 _"We must be happy for them today! Calm down!"_

 _"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN IVAN-ARU! I HAD ONE TOO MANY CALL ME A WOMAN—"_

 _"¡_ _Por favor calmate_ _! We're ruining the wedding!"_

 _The priest sighed. "At least the Spanish gentleman wants the Chinese gentleman to calm down. He also congratulated you both on your wedding." He glanced bemusedly at the couple. "Did either of you invite these men?" Two heads shook. "Does anyone know them?"_

 _Every person's head shook._

* * *

"WHO ARE YOU GUYS?!"

Yuri had had more than enough, stomping over to the uninvited guests, arms crossed as his face twisted up in an intimidating scowl.

However, said uninvited guests—even a certain two—were not intimidated in the slightest. They stepped up in turn.

"Ciao! I'm North Italy! You can call me Feliciano Vargas too if you want!"

"Konnichiwa, Nihon desu. I am also known as Japan or Kiku Honda."

"...I am Germany or Ludwig Beilschmidt if you will. I am so sorry for intruding on you all."

"Don't be like that West! The awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt or the awesome Prussia at your service! Kesesesesese!"

"Oh hon hon hon! My name is Francis Bonnefoy or better known as France!"

"I'm Antonio Fernández Carriedo also known as Spain! I'm so happy to be holding your wedding today!"

"I am Yao Wang aka China and I'M NOT A WOMAN—"

"I'm so happy to meet you all! My name is Ivan Braginsky or Russia!"

"...Lovino Vargas or South Italy."

Everyone was staring at the nine as though they weren't even human. Well, that's not too inaccurate. Anyways, all stared at them that way...all but one.

Rude laughter erupted from the sole exception. "What are you all, secret agents?!" Yuri barked. "Why else would you have such ridiculous code names?!"

"Oh those aren't code names." A smile was plastered on the tallest of the bunch, one that didn't reach his eyes. "We're countries."

People were starting to wonder where the hyena was. "WHAT KIND OF STUPID JOKE IS THAT?!"

"KolKolKol..." Uh oh! Purple eyes were narrowing in a menacing manner!

FA-THUD-THUD-THUD! "OH NO! MY PRECIOUS PHONE!" A certain social media addict aka Phichit Chulanont scrambled from his spot, frantically running his hands under the seat.

"Let me get that for you." Screams filled the space as the pew the Thai—and several others including Yuuri's family and the Nishigoris—had sat on had been ripped and lifted from the ground, held up in one hand as the other picked up the sought device. "Here!"

All mouths hung wide open. They only hung even more as China snatched the bench from Russia, setting it down as though it weighed only a few ounces and not several hundred pounds. "Geez, Ivan-aru! Be more careful-aru!"

"W-WHAT ARE YOU GUYS?!" Yuri backed away from the nations in a completely uncharacteristic fashion. "ARE YOU ALL FREAKS—AHH!" He had tripped on the edge of a pew, falling...falling—

—yet he never hit the ground. "Are you okay?!"

"AHHH!" Yuri could _swear_ North Italy had been at the other side of the church just a moment ago. Literally just a moment. Yet there he was, holding Yuri up a moment later. "WHAT ARE YOU?!"

The brunet smiled. "Like Russia said, we're countries. Some of us have superstrength like Russia, China, and America while some like me and fratello have superspeed."

"Now do you believe us?" That smile returned to Russia's lips...yet it still didn't reach his eyes.

Well, there was no way it can be denied anymore. "..."

"Good." That smile _still_ didn't reach purple eyes.

But enough about that. "YOU BOTH DID SO GREAT!" Two sets of eyes widened as the Crispino siblings were enveloped in a tight hug. "I'M SO PROUD OF YOU BOTH!"

"MY COUNTRY OR NOT, I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH MY PRECIOUS YOUNGER SISTER!" Michele made to slug Feliciano in the face—

—only for dual glares to stop him short. Blue eyes narrowed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Besides, Feli-kun won't do anything to your little sister." Black eyes narrowed as well.

Lovino sighed. "He's married you know."

"Oh...sorry." That fist finally dropped.

The would-have-been punched beamed. "It's alright!"

"Hey! Is my country here?" Chris cried excitedly. "I bet he or she would be proud of me too!"

Germany pretended to cough into his sleeve. "Hewouldprobablyshootyouonsight." Cough. Cough. Thank goodness no one heard that.

"I'm proud of you too-aru!" Guang Hong gasped as Yao abruptly appeared by his side. "Even though you lost the Cup of China last year, you still did very well and made your country proud-aru!" Fair cheeks flushed at that.

Spain grinned. "It's such an honor for your wedding to be held here in Barcelona!"

"And I'm happy to be here to witness such an event." France chuckled.

Prussia snickered. "This is so awesome!"

"This is indeed such an honor." All watched as Japan approached the pair, bowing. "I am so proud to be able to witness one of my own being married to the man of his dreams!"

Russia joined the other to be in front of the duo. "I agree!"

"I've been wondering..." Both nations glued their eyes to Yuuri as he spoke. "...are you two married like Victor and me?"

The poor guy gulped as he was met with twin glares. "Me—"

"—be married to _him?_ KolKolKol..." Purple and black glared hate, hate, and even more hate at each other.

North Italy gave a nervous laugh as he approached the unnerved. "Um, you see...unlike you and Victor, Kiku and Russia actually despise each other." He shook his head. "I want them to improve relations...but it's not as simple as it sounds."

"And I thought they would be on their best behavior too-aru." China face-palmed.

Japan cleared his throat, all attention returning to him. "Besides, I'm already married—"

"—to me and Ludwig!" Countless mouths dropped at that.

Yuri gawked. "As in a polyamorous marriage?!"

"You got a problem with that?" Black and blue bore holes into the boy.

He tched. "...Whatever."

"Anyways..." All eyes went to Victor this time around. "Are you guys actually countries?! Or do you guys just call each other by country names for some reason and are actually superheroes?!" Silver brows were high up.

Shrug. "We are." Japan responded. "We're personifications of our respective countries."

"We look and act like humans, but aren't." The German seconded.

Yakov rose from where he sat, quirking a brow. "So you're spirits of the countries sealed into human bodies?"

"No, we aren't." The Japanese shook his head. "We're simply embodiments of the countries in human form."

Question marks floated in every person's eyes. "...Okay."

"I've got some questions for you nine." All watched as Minako Okukawa stood, crossing her arms at the nations. "Why are you here? Why crash the wedding? Why are you so proud of Victor and Yuuri?"

Mari stood as well. "We've never heard of you guys yet you seem to know us so well."

"Why else would you crash this wedding?" Lilia scowled.

Feliciano beamed as he turned to face all in attendance. "Despite being of different ethnicities with different cultures and from countries who despise each other, Victor and Yuuri have such a healthy and beautiful relationship!" The beaming only increased in brightness. "We have seen their relationship grow with each competition Yuuri competed in with Victor by his side as his coach and it's simply wonderful!" He smiled at Yuuri. "I could see your reason for skating changing from not disappointing the viewers to skating for Victor! It's so sweet! Your romance is more beautiful than anything I could ever paint!" He grinned as he then faced Victor. "It's nice how you made 'Stay By Me' be in Italian! At first it made me sad because the story of unrequited love tore at me, but once it was made into a duet, I became so happy! Your pair skating is incredible!"

"Plus pair skating is usually done with a man and a woman, not two men." France sighed dreamily. "You both openly showing your love by dancing on the ice so magnificently together is splendid!"

Prussia cackled. "Your devotion to each other is just too awesome!"

"And when I heard of your wedding, I told everyone." Spain confessed. "We just had to congratulate you!"

Germany sighed. "Yet no one listened to me when I said we should have talked to you both beforehand so we wouldn't be crashing the wedding."

"I wasn't willing either." Lovino scoffed.

China laughed. "But where's the fun in that?" Where did the wisdom of 4000 years go?!

"Although Roshia and I have a strained relationship—" And that's putting it _lightly_ "We could not be more proud of you both for finding your other half in each other."

Russia smiled. "I agree." And this smile was genuine.

"But you know..." A lecherous simper crossed France's face. "That Eros routine is very sexy." He licked his lips at the ever-increasing blush blossoming on Yuuri's face. "I wonder what you can do in be—"

BONG! "YOU PERVERT!" All eyes widened at the onset of even more uninvited guests crashing the wedding. Guess who had struck the French?

"CRAZY MAD WOMAN—OWW!" Poor Prussia.

Spain gulped. "We're sorry Hungary! Francis didn't mean to offend anyone!"

"Yeah!" The mentioned pouted. "I'm just saying Victor is a very lucky man."

At the mention of that name, green eyes shot to the couple, stars instantly taking their place. "SQUEEEEEEEE!" She fangirled to the high heavens.

"Aww man!" A certain American whined as he barged in as well. "Don't tell me we missed the big kiss!"

A certain Briton crossed his arms. "That's why we should have left earlier."

"No you haven't!" Everyone faced Feliciano as he piped up, gesturing to the priest. "He never finished!"

Said priest sighed. "About time." Clearing his throat, he made to speak once more. "You may now kiss the groom!" Everyone—human and country—cheered as Victor and Yuuri embraced tightly, sharing a big kiss—as America had put it. Even Yuri, Michele, Lovino, and Arthur cheered their hearts out. And more of course.

The reception was even greater. Italies North and South chatted with the Crispino siblings and Celestino Cialdini, the former raving about how awesome of a coach he had been to Yuuri. Switzerland actually did try to shoot Chris upon seeing him. Thank goodness he was only aiming at the man's feet. The guy ended up having a drinking contest with the German brothers which he wasn't able to win by a long shot. At least he had beaten England who was floored only after a few drinks. America partied with Leo de la Iglesia and Guang Hong along with China. JJ and his fiancée held a nice conversation with Canada. Phichit took selfies with Thailand. Hungary could not stop taking pictures of the newly wed couple. Japan and Russia had put aside their differences for the time being as they congratulated the two over and over again, the former also speaking with Yuuri's family and friends while the latter praised Yuri along with Yakov and Lilia. Austria played the piano accompaniment of 'Yuri on Ice' with the orchestra. France had brought in the most magnificent of cuisines. Spain started the dance and had dragged his husband aka Lovino with him. The former Axis trio had managed their own. Victor and Yuuri twirled about each other as though they were on the ice and were pair skating, exchanging tender kisses throughout. Everyone was happy for them. I mean, who couldn't be? Not even the most grumpy of people—or countries—could be grumpy at the moment.

And then it was time to open the wedding gifts and yes, the countries had brought some too. Although it took forever to open everything, everyone still enjoyed the event, cheering every time the newlyweds kissed upon tearing open a present.

An ethereal painting of said newlyweds courtesy of a certain North Italian solidified this moment in time for an eternity to come. An ethereal painting that captured the intense feelings shared between the two men, the Japanese and Russian, the two figure skaters who had fallen so deeply in love.

All in all, everything was wonderful.

* * *

Translation:

•German: Glückwunsch zur Hochzeit=Congratulations on your wedding, Mein Gott=My God, Bruder=Brother

•Japanese: Anata-tachi no kekkon o oiwai shimasu=I congratulate you for your marriage, Konnichiwa=Hello, Nihon desu=I am Japan, Roshia=Russia

•Italian: Congratulazioni per sposarsi=Congratulations on getting married, Mio Dio=My God, fratello=brother, Ciao=Hello

•French: Félicitations pour votre mariage=Congratulations for your marriage

•Spanish: Felicitaciones por su día de la boda=Congratulations on your wedding day, Por favor calmate=Please calm down

•Chinese: Zhùhè nǐ de hūnyīn=Congratulations on your marriage

•Russian: Pozdravlyayem s zhenyatsya=Congratulations on getting married

How was it?

 **Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


End file.
